PTXofficial
FOR MORE INFORMATION, PLEASE VISIT THE PENTATONIX WIKI Pentatonix, abbreviated as PTX, is a Grammy award winning, platinum selling, worldwide famous a cappella quintet, consisting of members Kirstin Maldonado, Mitch Grassi, Scott Hoying, Matt Sallee, and Kevin Olusola. Avi Kaplan was the former bass in the group before being replaced by Matt in 2017. The group is signed to Sony RCA Records and is best known for their modern pop takes on Christmas Carols and medleys. The Sing Off Pentatonix got their start on the NBC TV Show, 'The Sing Off', where the group was the 2011 season champions. They are hands down the most successful winners to ever come from this show. The victory won them $200K and a recording contract, however the record company dropped them only a week after they had won. Kirstie Maldonado is the first and only female to ever win the Sing-Off. Members Kirstie Maldonado Kirstin Taylor Maldonado (born ) was born in Forth Worth, Texas. She is a National Hispanic Scholar and studied musical theatre at the University of Oklahoma. She was engaged to her long-time boyfriend, Jeremy, but the couple split in late 2017. Scott Hoying Scott Richard Hoying (born ) was born in Texas. He has been a musical performer since the age of 8 and was previously a contestant on TV series "Star Search" aged 12. He was a member of the SoCal VoCals, a popular a cappella group at the University of Southern California. He co-hosts popular YouTube channel, 'Superfruit', alongside Mitch Grassi. Mitch Grassi Mitchell Coby Michael Grassi (born ) was born in Texas. Grassi has taken part in several vocal and talent competitions. He took first place at the Teen Talent Follies for his cover of "Kiss the Air" by Scott Alan. Grassi is also the youngest member of the group, and had to miss his High School graduation to be on the Sing-Off. He co-hosts the popular YouTube channel, 'Superfruit', alongside Scott Hoying. Kevin Olusola Kevin Oluwole Olusola (born ) was raised in Owensboro, Kentucky. He performed at Carnegie Hall when he was 17 and also graduated pre-medical at Yale University. He has many talents, which include playing the cello, saxophone, piano, singing, and beat-boxing. He is able to play the cello and beatbox at the same time, which he calls 'celloboxing'. He is also fluent in Mandarin Chinese. Matt Sallee Matt Sallee (born ) was born in Dallas, Texas and has been singing his entire life. He started off singing in church at a very young age under the direction of his father who was is a music pastor. He then went on to do many shows and musicals in his schools and around the Southern Maryland area. In 2017, he replaced Avi as the vocal bass, bass lead and backing vocals. Former Members Avi Kaplan Avriel Benjamin Kaplan (born ) grew up in Visalia, California. Before becoming a member of Pentatonix, he attended Mt. San Antonio College, where he joined an all-male acapella group called "Fermata Nowhere". He played the vocal bass, bass lead and did backing vocals before he left the group in 2017. The reasoning behind his departure were mainly conisisting of two things, wanting to persue some music of his own that wouldn’t fit into Pentatonix, and more importantly, wanting to be around his family more often, since the frantic pace of life he had to live being in the group was tiring and made it hard for him to see his friends and family when he needed to. The group continue to support him for this decision, as it is what's best for him. SUP3RFRUIT SUPE3RFRUIT (stylized as sup3rfruit), is a channel created by Pentatonix members Scott Hoying and Mitch Grassi. The channel uploads vlogs, collaborations, challenges, covers and more, and posts every Tuesday. Music Studio Albums * PTX, Vols. 1 & 2 (Released July 30, 2014) (Japan) * PTX (Released September 19, 2014) * That's Christmas to Me (Released October 21, 2014) * Pentatonix (Released October 16, 2014) Extended Plays * PTX, Volume 1 (Released June 26, 2012) * PTXmas (Released November 13, 2012) * PTX, Vol. II (Released November 5, 2013) * PTX, Vol. III (Released September 23, 2014) Singles * Gangnam Style (2012) * Radioactive ft. Lindsey Stirling (2013) * Daft Punk (2013) * Little Drummer Boy (2013) * Royals (2013) * Say Something (2014) * Happy (2014) * Problem (2014) * La La Latch (2014) * Mary, Did You Know? (2014) * Cheerleader (2015) * Can't Sleep Love (2015) * Sing (2015) Music Videos * Starships (2012) * Aha! (2012) * Carol of the Bells (2012) * Save the World/Don't You Worry Child (2012) * Radioactive (2013) * Can't Hold Us (2013) * Royals (2013) * Daft Punk (2013) * Cruisin' for a Bruisin' (2013) * Little Drummer Boy (2013) * Angels We Have Heard on High (2013) * I Need Your Love (2013) * Run to You (2014) * Valentine (2014) * Say Something (2014) * Love Again (2014) * We Are Ninjas (2014) * Problem (2014) * La La Latch (2014) * Papaoutai (2014) * Rather Be (2014) * White Winter Hymnal (2014) * Winter Wonderland/Don't Worry Be Happy (2014) * Mary, Did You Know? (2014) * Silent Night (2014) * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (2014) * Cheerleader (2015) * Can't Sleep Love (2015) * Sing (2015) * The First Noel (2015) 'This page was created by HoneyCandiez on January 10, 2015. ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views